


Sick Days

by pandorasv13



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorasv13/pseuds/pandorasv13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry decides to pay his long time boyfriend, Ryeowook a visit when he finds out he's sick. However he's about to discover a whole new side of the sweet voiced boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Days

Henry rummaged around the grocery store, brow furrowing as he scanned shelf after shelf of soup. How could anyone ever pick with so many options? What was his favorite anyway? He sighed, crossing his arms and stepping back from the canned soups as if studying a disappointing piece of art. Were any of these even tasty? After all, they came in cans. Henry peered down at the shopping basket dangling at his elbow. He had never cooked anything before. Ryeowook always took care of those things.

“Whatever,” he groaned, grabbing a random can and tossing it into the basket. It was the thought that counted right? Besides, sick people couldn’t even taste the food they were eating. At least Henry could never taste the soup people made for him when he was under the weather.

He paid for the groceries and hurried out of the store after checking his watch. “Crap, I’m late!” Henry ran for the bus stationed at the stop. The doors were closing fast and people were looking at him through the slightly tinted windows. He ignored them, huffing and puffing as he drove a foot between the sliding doors.

An elderly bus driver blinked curiously at the baby-faced Chinese boy. “In a hurry, kid?” the man questioned, opening the door for Henry.

“Yeah,” he breathed, smiling in relief, “I’m going to visit someone who’s rather sick.”

“Ah…you should be careful too,” the bus driver warned, fixing his spectacles and closing the doors behind Henry, “You know sickness is passing around much easier this season, very contagious.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, sir,” Henry replied, sitting down near the front. He had only partially heard what the man said. The majority of his brain was occupied on how to turn that can of soup into something halfway decent for his favorite person.

***

Kyuhyun glanced anxiously at Zhoumi, one hand on the door’s handle. The muscles in his arm tightened along with his neck and leg muscles. “Mask,” he whispered to Zhoumi. A white mask was placed around the latter’s face, hiding him from mid nose to chin. “Shades.” And Zhoumi obediently placed them over Kyuhyun’s eyes. Without having to tell him, the slender china man pulled a formless poncho over his best friend’s head, letting the frumpy material settle around Kyuhyun’s shoulders and torso.

“Are you sure this is all necessary?” Zhoumi asked for the hundredth time, raising an eyebrow. He hadn’t been allowed to see the sick Ryeowook at all. For whatever reason Kyuhyun strongly objected while insisting on Zhoumi helping him put on that ridiculous outfit. Apparently he couldn’t put it on himself or else “the scent will on too strong” or something nonsense like that.

“Yes,” Kyuhyun snapped, “now go away.” He made a shooing motion with one gloved hand.

Zhoumi sighed, shaking his head. “You’re so weird sometimes, Kyu.”

“Maybe,” he said slowly, voice muffled by the mask, “but you’re still around so I guess you’re just as weird, huh, Zhoumi?” The younger man snickered, watching his flushed best friend stomp down the hallway, hands curled into tight fists.

A soft moan rang through the wooden door and Kyuhyun was jerked violently back to reality. He gulped, turning around to face the door again. “In and out,” he muttered over and over, trying to calm his nerves, “you’ve done it before and you can do it again.” With that, Kyuhyun straightened his shoulders and pushed the door open.

***

Zhoumi lounged on the downstairs couch, waiting for Kyuhyun to finish giving Ryeowook medicine. It had been nearly four days since the boy got sick. Shouldn’t he have been getting better? Maybe he was. But of course Zhoumi wouldn’t know because Kyuhyun was the only one seeing him. Now why was he suddenly so protective of Ryeowook?

He released a frustrated groan, glaring at the empty space before him. If he wanted to know, all he had to do was go up to that room and see what they were up to. That way everything would make sense again and maybe Kyuhyun would start really looking at Zhoumi again.

A blush crept up Zhoumi’s neck, blossoming red on his cheeks. What? Why had he thought that? No. No. Kyuhyun was just his best friend. That was all. He had just been feeling neglected because his so-called best friend had been ignoring him. There was nothing to it. Yeah.

The doorbell rang. Zhoumi released a loud breath he didn’t know he was holding and stood up, walking to the door quickly. He opened it, a smile stretching across his features. “Henry!”

“Hey Zhoumi,” Henry grinned, stepping inside, “what’re you doing here?” He removed his shoes and strode down the hall towards the kitchen.

“Well Kyuhyun won’t leave the house since he’s taking care of Ryeowook,” Zhoumi sighed, “so I’m stuck here waiting for either Kyu to go outside or Ryeowook to get better.”

“You should bet on Kyu going outside,” he remarked, chuckling and dumping the contents of the grocery bag out. “Do you know how to make…,” Henry read the soup can, “…chicken noodle soup?”

Zhoumi nodded, too out of sorts to make a joke about his friend’s seeming cluelessness about foods. “I’ll show you how, it doesn’t take very long.”

“Thanks!” Henry flashed a bright smile, his entire face lighting up. “I really want Wookie to feel better so we can go out again. He said he wants to go to a festival next time. That would be lots of fun.”

“Sounds like it,” Zhoumi managed, feeling oddly bitter. Why did Henry have to rub it in his face that everyone just loved Ryeowook more than anything else? What was so special about that kid? Anyone could belt out a few notes. And in his opinion, Kyuhyun had a much better voice.

Fifteen minutes later, the soup was done, Zhoumi’s mood was as sour as ever, and Kyuhyun was entering the kitchen. He spotted Henry and smirked, coming up behind the violinist and leaning over his shoulder.

“Aw, isn’t that adorable,” Kyuhyun murmured, “a baby-faced cutie coming to visit another baby-faced cutie. I feel like everyone’s burning up when you two are together. It’s like being in the presence of angels.”

Henry rolled his eyes and picked up the tray of food he and Zhoumi had prepared. “Shut up Kyuhyun. Go outside with Zhoumi for a little while. He’s been complaining.”

That certainly through Kyuhyun off as he stepped back from Henry, eyes widening slightly when he turned to Zhoumi, “You were complaining…?”

“No!” he barked, flustered. “I was just…uh, well, I mean…”

Kyuhyun stifled a smile, placing his arm around Zhoumi’s shoulders. “As long as Henry is around, I’m sure I could take a little break for Mimi.” He grinned, leading Zhoumi towards the front door.

“Have fun you two,” Henry called, starting to ascend the stairs.

“Oh wait,” Kyuhyun said, catching Henry’s attention, “just…be strong…or something like that.”

Henry frowned and continued up the steps. “Will do…?”

“As long as you understand, it’s not my problem then!” he laughed, shutting the door behind him.

What was that about? Henry slowed as he neared Ryeowook’s room. Soft sounds and shifting blankets could be heard through the door. Henry’s eyebrows drew together in worry. Was Ryeowook okay being all alone? Why did he sound so uncomfortable?

Henry knocked on the door, opening it after a moment’s hesitation. “Wookie…it’s Henry…are you okay?” he asked gently, placing the food tray on a side table near the door.

The room was semi-dark. A ball of blankets sat in the center of the bed. All of the bed sheets and pillows had fallen to the carpet in troubling piles. A lamp that should’ve been standing proudly on a bedside table was knocked over, leaning upside down against the side of Ryeowook’s wooden table. The cord slackly fell over some sheets and other random assortments. All in all, the place was a wreck. If Kyuhyun had been coming in every few hours, why had he let the mess persist? Sick people needed a nice, clean environment to get better. Ryeowook’s room looked like a hurricane had just passed through.

“How are you feeling?” Henry murmured sweetly, sitting down at the foot of the bed, picking up a pillow. If Kyuhyun refused to clean up then Henry would. He leaned over Ryeowook’s curled form, placing the pillow back at the head of the bed.

A hand darted out of the huddled shape, knocking the pillow off the bed. Henry frowned, reaching for the fallen pillow. The same hand shot out, snatching Henry’s wrist tightly. Some of the wrinkled blanket fell away, revealing a messy head of reddish brown hair.

“Ryeo…wook?” Henry squeaked, trying to shake off his lover’s hand. When had Ryeowook been that strong? No, better yet, when had a sick person ever been that strong? Dark, narrowed eyes met Henry’s widened ones. A flicker of recognition passed through them and the death grip loosened a good deal. Henry swallowed a relieved sigh and attempted a smile. “Wookie…? What’s wrong?”

The other boy shook his head slowly, facial expression severe. “Why have you never kissed me?” he demanded in a low voice.

Henry blushed. “W-W-What? What are you talking about?” He touched Ryeowook’s forehead. “You’re a little warm. Maybe you should rest—”

“Answer the question!” he snarled.

“I don’t think this is the best time to talk about it, Wookie. Hey, I brought you some soup,” he offered, desperately trying to change the subject. “Here I’ll go get it for you.”

“No. I don’t want any right now. I want to know why you’ve never made a move on me. Is it because I’m not hot or cool enough? Why don’t you want to touch me?”

Henry felt his brain starting to melt from massive processing overload. What was his cute Ryeowook saying? “Uh…I don’t think I understand the question Wookie,” he said carefully, wincing from the throbbing in his head.

Suddenly Ryeowook had Henry pinned to the bed, their bodies hovering slightly off the mattress. “What do you mean you don’t understand? It’s a damn well easy question!” Ryeowook snapped, hands tightening around Henry’s wrists. A strange expression overcame the red head. “If you won’t make the first move, who says I can’t?” And then his mouth was crashing down on Henry’s, body dropping heavily over the latter’s.

He released Henry, hands sliding up to hold the sides of his face and pull him up to deepen the kiss. A soft, hot, and wet thing parted Henry’s lips and his gasped awkwardly. Was that Ryeowook’s—? He didn’t have time to think anymore about it though because Ryeowook’s hands were on the move again, this time towards his belt.

“Ryeowook!” Henry cried, accidentally biting down on his lover’s invading tongue. Whoops…

The person lying on top of him froze for a moment and then moved up, cold features glaring down at Henry. “You’ve got guts rejecting your boyfriend Henry Lau.” Ryeowook licked his lips, smirking and leaning back down. “But that’s the last rejection I’m taking. You got that?” And he was kissing him again as his fingers worked to undo Henry’s belt.

Henry briefly thought about trying to push Ryeowook off but then everything started feeling hot and wonderful and unbearable. What was the harm in letting a sick person get their way? After all…oh what was he thinking again? Oh well, it probably didn’t matter.

***

Ryeowook carefully opened his eyes, blinking once, twice, thrice. Wow, he felt ten times better! Maybe Kyuhyun’s medicine really worked. It took a few days but that herbal stuff sure didn’t leave any weird side effects like western medicine.

For some reason, his side felt intensely warm. Ryeowook raised a curious eyebrow, pulling back his blankets. He gasped, covering his mouth. A loosely clothed Henry was cuddled up next to him, eyes closed, breathing even. Carefully, Ryeowook lifted the blankets a bit and felt as if his heart was about to burst from his chest. Why was Henry only wearing a pajama shirt…no, why was Henry only wearing Ryeowook’s pajama shirt?

Not knowing what else to do, he shook Henry’s shoulder. The Chinese boy flinched, eyes squeezing and tentatively opening. His brown eyes met Ryeowook’s hysterical ones. “Wookie,” Henry cooed, reaching out with both hands and pulling Ryeowook’s face down to his. He pressed his lips against Ryeowook’s and laughed drowsily. “I like waking up next to you,” he sighed, eyes closing as he wrapped his arms around Ryeowook.

A very long time passed with Ryeowook trying to process what exactly was going on. After a significant amount of time he had come to a relatively good conclusion. He smiled and cheered silently. “I’m finally the ‘man’ in a relationship!”


End file.
